


A (most painful) choice

by MistyChildontheCastle



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crazy fan, Hospitals, Hurt Brian, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mpreg angst, Mpreg!!!, Pregnant Brian, sad roger, stab wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyChildontheCastle/pseuds/MistyChildontheCastle
Summary: !!!! MPREG !!!!!A very pregnant Brian is stabbed by a crazy fan of Roger's.He asks the blonde to save the baby first.Roger is absolutely broken up about it.Mpreg Maylor angst!!!





	A (most painful) choice

Roger had felt that those letters were too intense, and had been quite freaked out about those photo collages of her with him, made with photos of the press and photos of her. He’d been particularly concerned about how she always put herself in Brian’s place in the pictures, how she always cut him out. It made him shiver, the work she put to erase Brian and put herself on his place. But the police had told him not too worry to much, that they couldn’t do anything because she hadn’t committed a crime, and that these young girls were mostly harmless. And so Roger had shrugged it off.

 

He stopped receiving letters and forgot about the girl. He was going to have a baby with Brian and this took all of his thinking space. Names, supplies, parenting, and looking after Brian, of course, who was having a lot of back pain and joints too, since he’d always been so skinny. He looked absolutely wonderful now, and Roger was happy to kiss that baby bump, to rub his husband’s back, to make him feel the treasure he was. He couldn’t have been happier.

 

He hadn’t known that she was still luring in the shadows, and that she was going to let that baby get in the middle of their relationship. No, she would get rid of the baby and Brian at the same time, and then he would have to love her. There would be no obstacles for their love, they would finally be rid of what was holding them back. It would be great. She just had to get rid of Brian and that baby first.

 

So she planned, and it was a very simple plan. She knew were they lived - she just had to wait by the door until Roger got out and then ring the buzzer, maybe pretend she was part of some charity to be let in. Brian was big on charities, wasn’t he? On helping people and animals, and she could take advantage of that. And she would. She had her kitchen knife with her - and she would only need to attack, be precise. Go for the heart and for the baby. That way they would be able to be free, that way they could finally be together. Roger would be free of this burden of a husband and child.

 

The plan went by without a hitch. Roger said goodbye to Brian with a kiss (eww) and went to get some milk and bread and fruit. He had no idea that someone was watching, no clue of the tragedy that was about to unfold. And so she went to the door and rang the buzzer.

 

Brian answered with a smile. He was so sweet, this was going to be so easy. She was shown to the living room, and all those pictures of the two of them only made her motivation stronger. This was wrong, they were wrong. Roger belonged with her, but if she left this man have his baby… It wouldn’t happen. That baby would die in its womb, along with Brian. That would fix everything. That would make his love happier - and help her get him. That would be right.

 

She took out the knife while they were in the couch, Brian too stunned to move away, do something. It was a huge knife, and it was directed at him. The first stab wound was in his shoulder, clumsy, terrible. He tried to get back, bleeding, but she was faster and angrier. The next stab wound was in his chest. It wasn’t just painful as hell, it was also making it harder to breathe. The next stab wounds were in his hands and arms, as he desperately tried to protect the baby. He screamed for help, and she was only able to stab him in the stomach once before Roger came back home and knocked her out. And she couldn’t see anymore.

 

It was such a horrible scene, all that blood in the kitchen, all those holes and bleeding wounds in Brian. Roger was cradling his lover, bloodied everywhere, his eyes already half-mast. The blond was trying to stop the biggest bleeds but it was hard. There was so much blood, so many wounds. Brian was barely conscious and you could tell that he was in a lot of pain. A neighbour by the door told Roger that the ambulance and police had already been called. He looked back at Brian, holding him with a bloodied hand.

 

“Roger.” His voice said, broken and wrong. “Save the baby.”

 

“We’ll save both of you, you’ll see.”

 

“Promise me, Roger. You tell them to save the baby first.”

 

Roger didn’t want to. It hurt too much.

 

“Brian I can’t…I need you.”

 

“Please, Roger, promise me…”

 

He couldn’t deny him this, couldn’t go against Brian’s wishes, as he lay, broken down and bleeding in his arms. There was a weight in Roger’s chest, in his throat. He didn’t want to be doing this, hell!

 

“I promise. The baby will live. But you too, Bri, promise me you’ll fight, promise me you won’t leave me…”

 

Brian passed out soon after, with his big belly bloodied, getting paler each second and Roger hated it so much. He’d never hurt so badly. The ambulance ride passed in a blur and soon they were in the hospital.

 

Roger had been hoping that the doctors wouldn’t ask. That they would do all and make their best to save both of them - no preference, just save both Brian and the baby. Because both of them were very important and Roger needed them both, not just one, not one over the other, he couldn’t make that choice. But Brian had made it for him.

 

“I’m sorry to be asking, but if we have to save somebody in preference…”

 

“... the baby.” Roger said, in a broken whisper. “He asked me to save the baby.”

 

The doctor nodded, made a note and started to leave.

 

“But please, do anything you can for Brian. Everything, please, I… I can pay, whatever you need… Please, please!”

 

“We’ll do everything in our power, rest assured.”

 

But Roger was not fucking assured. He was broken down, filled with pain and guilt.

 

He should have done more. He should have made the police look into that girl more, gotten some private security hired, something. He should have protected his loved ones better, more carefully. He should have been there for Brian. Roger had failed him, him and his baby. It was horrible his mind kept going back to that kitchen, to all that blood, to Brian begging him to save the baby…

 

They had been so happy, they’d had everything prepared and the pregnancy had been great. Despite the morning sickness and hormonal storm they’d lived through a lot of sweet things. All those maternity pictures, documenting Brian’s growing baby bump. All the smiles, the belly rubs, the sex. It had all been great and they had enjoyed it so much - especially the prospect of being parents.

 

Roger had been about to get the family of his dreams and now he could be left completely alone. It hurt, it hurt so terribly much. Roger’s eyes were bloodshot, his head throbbing as he sat in the waiting room plastic chair. A police officer came to tell him that the attacker had been arrested but he could give his statement the next day.

 

She was in preventive custody and would probably go to prison even before the trial, since there’d been so many witnesses, it had been so clean. Small merices. But Roger  couldn’t find it in himself to be even remotely happy that the psycho was out of the streets.

 

If Brian died and it was because he’d told the doctors to save the baby first… He would never be able to forgive himself. Brian had been his partner for so many years, his drinking buddy, a partner in music, a constant companion in life. If he was gone from his life, if he disappeared, left them, because Roger had said to the doctors “save the baby”… It hurt too much to think about.

 

But what choice did he have? If he told the doctors to save Brian and they did, but couldn’t save the baby Brian would never forgive him, he probably wouldn’t trust him again. Roger had promised him as Brian lay in a pool of his own blood, hardly clinging to consciousness. Roger couldn’t break a promise he’d made to someone he loved so much, when he was in such a delicate place.

 

But it hurt. Even if Roger hadn’t made the choice, just passed on to the doctors the decision Brian had made…

 

As he saw the scene unfolding in his head for thousandth time (Brian on the floor, trying to hold on to his belly, laying on all that blood, so much blood…), Roger saw a familiar face coming his way.

 

“Roger, hey.” It was John. “Fred is trying to sweet talk some doctors into giving us some information on Brian and the baby. But how are you?”

 

Roger practically threw himself at John, who embraced the blonde tightly as he cried.

 

“He made me choose. He made me tell the doctors… It’s so horrible, John, so horrible…” he said, between sobs. “I had to choose to let him go, John. I had to ask them to save the baby first. How can I live with that?”

 

Full-body sobs were wrecking Roger as John shushed him, listened and tried to offer as much comfort as possible. Roger kept going, finally able to free himself from all those terrible thoughts.

 

“That baby isn’t even born yet - and, and… we could have had other children, we could have! But if there is no Brian… There is no other Brian, John, there’s only him and he’s made choose someone else over him… If he dies… if he dies…”

 

“I know you feel horrible, but you did what you had to. It’s what Brian wanted, and it’s good that you didn’t break your promise.”

 

“It hurts, John. It hurts so much.”

 

They were like that, embracing and in silence for some minutes, until Roger’s sobs started to die down. John spoke softly:

 

“If he… If he goes, he or the baby, then we’ll deal with that, all right? But the last that we know is that they’re both alive, and they can still be. There’s no need to give up hope yet.”

 

Roger nodded, wiping the last of his tears. Despite the blood and the horror, Brian and the baby could still live. That mad girl was in prison and couldn’t hurt them anymore. Roger had a notion that he would never forgive himself for practically telling the doctors that Brian mattered less, for making a choice that could to the death of the one he loved most, but still… No need to give up hope yet.

 

In the next hours they would find out, if there was still place for hope or if they had to mourn. They would find out if the baby lived, if Brian lived, if they both died.

 

The wait was eternal.

 

*

 

Time didn’t exist any more. He was floating and he didn’t know where he was, when he was, he didn’t even know who he was. He could only see unfamiliar white and a tinge of blue. The entire world hurt, so he closed his eyes again.

 

The next time he woke up, he started remembering. He knew what his name was, he knew who he was and more or less what day it was. Somewhere in February, right? He started remembering what had happened in that kitchen too. The stranger with a knife, his belly that was bleeding and Roger’s eyes full of pain as he made him promise to save the baby first.

 

His breath quickened. What had happened? Where was his baby?

 

“Hey, love.” Roger’s voice said next to his bed. “So glad to have you back - you almost died. I’ve missed you so much, so so much.”

 

Roger was looking like death warmed over, unshaven, eyes red, bags under his eyes. He looked horrible, and Brian feared the worst.

 

“... Baby?”

 

“He’s alive, been in the incubator, probably will stay there for a couple more weeks. Depending on how he heals he could end with a limp because of… what happened, but he’ll be fine. And so will you, my love.”

 

Roger was caressing Brian’s hand. He’d been on that bedside for ten days, waiting for Brian to wake up, and finally…

 

Brian felt lighter - there was a big scar on his stomach. Oh. It felt odd going back - he felt that something was missing. But the baby was being looked after and he would live. That was the most important part.

 

Roger’s eyes were bright.

 

“I just… I need you to know that having to make that choice broke me, and hurt me so much. Having to choose hurt a lot. The thought of losing you…. I love you so much, please never scare me like this again…”

 

“I love you too.”

 

“You rest now, ok? Get better, and soon you’ll be able to see the little one.”

 

“My baby… Our baby.”

 

They made it. Having to choose had been horrifying, had hurt like hell, and Roger would always be afraid for his husband and baby boy, because he’d almost lost them. But they made it.

 

Through the darkness and back into the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments mean the world :)


End file.
